Forever
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Eles só precisavam do para sempre. - Fic do Amigo Secreto do fórum Papéis Avulsos.


Nome: Forever

Autor: Fla Doomday

Gênero: Romance/Drama

Classificação: M

Formato: Short-fic

Fandom: Game of Thrones

Ship: Sandor/Sansa

Capa: -

Link: -

Spoilers: não, até onde sei.

Observações: estou baseando minha fic em algumas teorias que vi pelo caminho em fórum/tumblr/livros/pessoas. Sigo o seriado e spoilers dos livros, mas não tenho TANTA certeza do que falo.

Sinopse: Eles só precisavam do para sempre.

**N.A.:** _Olá, essa é a fic de presente do Amigo Secreto do fórum Papéis Avulsos. Afrodite, espero que você goste, de verdade! Essa fic foi inteira escrita no meu balckberry dentro de onibus a caminho e na volta do meu servico, ou seja, eu queria demais dar esse presente para essa gatona da Afrodite. A NC foi escrita em casa, mas pensada no serviço, vê se pode. ;D _

_Sem betagem, sorry!_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

**Forever**

_por Fla Doomsday_

1 - _Olhar_

Sempre se olharam. Desde o momento em que o viu no cavalo, aplaudiu-o. E isso chamara a atenção do grande homem. Sandor não era centro de atenções, não recebia olhares, não era comentado. Não sobre boas coisas. Mas lá estava, o olhar azul brilhante de uma garota de cabelos vermelhos e sorriso contido.

Olhou-a seriamente e ela continuou sorrindo, como se o rosto queimado e deformado de Sandor Clegane não fizesse diferença, não existisse. E fora ali que todos os olhares seguintes passaram a fazer sentido.

Sansa pegava-se olhando-o e diversas vezes perguntava-se se mais alguém via tais olhares, se mais alguém conseguia ver o que ela via. Entretanto, ela sempre tivera a resposta: não. As pessoas viam apenas o Cão. Apenas o assassino. O deformado Sandor Clegane. E ela agradecia, assim não preocupava-se em esconder que estava a olhá-lo. Já bastava que fizesse isso para si própria.

2 - _Toque_

Não havia a tocado, nunca cogitara avançar sobre passarinho tão frágil. E via o Rei futuro marido dela feri-la, humilhá-la, como muitas vezes fizera consigo. Mas Sandor resguardava-se, Sandor apenas via, pois conhecia como o mundo funcionava, entendia como eram as leis. E um dia aquele merdinha que dizia-se Rei, teria seu merecido por machucar o passarinho.

Primeiro as pontas de seus dedos tocaram o queixo dela, o lábio que sangrava já começava a inchar. O lenço em sua mão limpou o sangue dela, mas seus olhos não estavam registrando isso; não, seus olhos cinza viam a língua dela. Viam os dentes claros e perfeitos. O lábio superior fino. E então ele vira os olhos, que miravam os seus e ela suspirou.

Afastou sua mão e lhe entregou o lenço, afastando-se alguns passos, tendo certeza de que o Rei vira, que ele percebera. Porém, o bastardinho não calava a boca sobre como a família dela pagaria pela traição, e não vira o que acontecera ali. Olhou-a com seriedade e viu-a acenar levemente com a cabeça, agradecendo. Aquele seria o primeiro agradecimento por ajudá-la em um momento onde o futuro marido a colocaria como um ser muito mais baixo que ele.

Seria um dos primeiros gestos dela que ele amaria. Se ele pudesse dizer que sabia o que era isso.

3 – _Palavras_

E havia aquele sentimento que ele era toda a rebeldia em uma só pessoa, e Sansa sentia-se livre para poder ser rebelde perante os olhos dele. Mas nunca o era, nunca realmente permitia-se. Tinha vergonha. Tinha medo de ele lhe humilhar, lhe dizer que aquela rebeldia não cabia em uma futura rainha. E ele estaria coberto de razão.

"Deveria tomar cuidado, passarinho."

Sorriu. Estava olhando para o lado de fora de sua janela, como se fosse pular. Seria uma alta queda e sabia que seria sua morte.

"Digo-lhe o mesmo, Sor."

Virou-se apenas para vê-lo olhando-a de forma raivosa como se ela estivesse lhe ofendendo.

"Não sou nenhum Sor, já deveria saber disso."

E ali estava uma parte da rebeldia, ali estava a coragem de falar com ela daquele modo. Ela sorriu e se sentou na cadeira mais próxima da janela.

"Sim, eu sei. E sim, eu sempre tomo cuidado."

E seus olhos azuis brilharam enquanto o observava satisfeito com a frase.

4 - _Futura Rainha_

Sentou-se enquanto o vinho descia lentamente por sua garganta e seu corpo aceitava o descanso. O fogo queimava forte do lado de fora, os gritos e comandos eram ouvidos por onde fosse. Porém, ele não estava mais prestando atenção. Apenas queria estar onde ela poderia estar, onde o perfume dela estava, onde a essência dela estava.

Não lembrava-se de quando a ideia de tê-la consigo enquanto partia da batalha de Blackwater lhe atingira, mas sabia que era exatamente ali que estava, e o motivo era aquele. A levaria dali. Ofereceria o Norte novamente para ela. E por mais que a vida de futura Rainha pudesse lhe trazer felicidades, Sandor sabia que ela a trocaria por voltar aos braços do Norte.

Entretanto, não esperava vê-la no quarto. Sabia que teria que buscá-la, tirá-la de algum modo de onde estava escondida com a mãe do bastardo e levá-la para longe. Bebeu mais alguns goles de vinho e então a porta se abriu.

Por alguns segundos não pensou, não moveu-se, apenas esperou que ela lhe visse e que começasse a gritar. Virou seu rosto na direção em que ela estava, os cabelos que cobriam a parte deformada de seu rosto caindo da posição habitual, enquanto observava-a atentamente.

E ela se virou e exclamou em surpresa, mas logo apos suspirou aliviada. Levantou-se, a mão foi ao cabo da espada instantaneamente ao ouvir um barulho do lado de fora do quarto dela. Voltou a olhá-la e viu-a engolir em seco, os olhos sérios, a boca abrindo-se levemente e a pequena língua rosa molhando os finos lábios.

"Coloque a capa, a levarei para o Norte."

Viu-a torcer as barras das mangas do vestido com certa força, mas sem mover-se. Via que ela estava com medo, aproximou-se, as orbes azuis observando-o arregaladas agora que estava perto. Muito perto.

"Prefere ficar e ser a futura Rainha, pois fique."

Virou-se para sair do quarto e uma leve e pálida mão o segurou pelo ombro. Sorriu sem deixá-la ver isso.

5 - _Frio_

Há dois dias a via dormir no chão por cima de apenas duas cobertas, enrolando-se em uma terceira. Conhecia aquela força, ela queria voltar aos braços do Norte, queria a família. O que restara dela. Estava sentado encostado em uma árvore, olhava-a enquanto ela dormia, aquela noite estava fria, e até mesmo ele estava com muito frio. Segurou o cabo de sua espada com uma das mãos e passou a outra mão pelo rosto, uma tentativa de espantar o sono. Por mais que quissesse levá-la ao Norte com seguranca, estava há dois dias acordado, e aquilo começava a derrubá-lo.

Olhou-a se mover por entre a coberta e a viu estremecer, como que tentando buscar algum tipo de calor. Ela estava o mais próxima possível do fogo, o que ele havia relutado em fazer. A Guarda Real os estavam procurando, com toda certeza, e aquilo poderia alertá-los. Porém, vira o quanto ela estava tremendo naquela noite. Montou a pequena fogueira, e ela logo se deitou e adormeceu. Entretanto, agora a estava vendo tremer ainda mais, e aquilo lhe preocupou. Pensou em puxá-la para perto de si, mas ela poderia levar aquilo como afronta, insulto.

"Esta mais frio essa noite."

A voz baixa e tremida dela lhe deixou sem reação. Sansa olhou-o sério, e então moveu-se dentro do cobertor qual estava enrolada. E de repente sentiu-o segurando seu braço, puxando-a com certa força na direção dele. E mesmo que a surpresa estivesse presente, Sansa sabia que ele estava apenas tentando ajudá-la com o frio, e que ele nao a machucaria. Deixou que ele a puxasse, e então segurou as cobertas, trazendo-a consigo. Estava sentada no chão batido, de lado, a lateral de seu corpo apoiando-se ao corpo sentado de Sandor Clegane. Olhou seriamente para o rosto dele, que estava levemente acima do seu. Ele a olhava da mesma forma temerosa de sempre, como se fosse machucá-la, apenas estando perto. Mas que sempre estaria por perto, sempre.

"Cubra-se."

Sorriu. A voz dele estava baixa e rouca, e isso Sansa nunca vira, mas havia adorado. Puxou as três cobertas e cobriu a ambos.

"O que pensa que esta fazendo?"

"Nos mantendo aquecidos." Sansa respondeu enquanto terminava de arrumar a terceira pele sobre eles. "Deixe ai." Disse séria e olhou-o quando ele manejou a mão para se descobrir.

Sandor deixou e viu-a deitar o corpo novamente contra o seu, a mão em seu peito e os seios pressionados contra sua barriga. Engoliu em seco enquanto a olhava ajeitar-se para dormir, já ele tinha certeza que não dormiria tão cedo, pois o frio e a vigília passaram a ser seus menores problemas.

6 - _Insanidade_

Oito noites que haviam escapado da batalha de Blackwater e Sansa sentia-se exausta. Sandor havia caçado e eles haviam encontrado uma estalagem caindo aos pedaços para ficarem e estavam ali pela segunda noite. Sansa sentia-se cansada de fugir, de se esconder, e queria que Sandor parasse de olhá-la como se a cada segundo que se passasse fosse o último que ela estaria ali.

Não iria deixá-lo, nem ao menos cogitava a ideia. Apenas pensava que ainda lhe faltava tanto para chegar ao Norte, que apenas aquilo parecia deixá-la triste. Porém, o que realmente estava deixando-a triste nos últimos dias era o fato que Sansa não sabia qual seria o destino dele após deixá-la novamente com a família. O que ele faria? Respirou fundo e terminou de afundar seu único vestido na água, molhando-o por completo para que pudesse terminar de lavá-lo.

Em toda sua vida não imaginara que uma dia viria a lavar sua própria roupa, mas ali estava. Não imaginara fazer metade das coisas que estava fazendo, mas lá estava. A fugitiva ex-futura Rainha, a traidora de sua família, e agora a Lady que lavava suas próprias roupas. Não fora aquele futuro que planejara, mas não poderia queixar-se, ele a salvara. Ele estava protegendo-a e Sansa sabia que isso seria para sempre.

Ajeitou-se dentro da pele que Sandor sabiamente havia improvisado para que a usasse enquanto lavava o vestido. O único problema desse improviso era que Sansa preferia deixar os ombros à mostra, pois assim tinha mais mobilidade. E isso parecia incomodar Sandor Clenage imensamente. Sorriu, ele na verdade parecia envergonhado.

Ouviu a porta abrir-se devagar e olhou por cima de seu ombro, sorrindo ao vê-lo trazer algo para comerem. E até ali não havia percebido que estava com fome.

"Seus ombros estão novamente à mostra, passarinho."

Sansa riu levemente e virou-se para terminar de esfregar a última parte do vestido que faltava. Após aquilo sabia que deveria colocá-lo perto da janela para que pegasse o fraco sol que ainda havia de dia e o vento gelado ajudaria. Ouviu os passos dele pelo pequeno quarto e olhou novamente para trás, os olhos cinza dele olhando-a contrariado. Afundou o tecido na água pela última vez e torceu-o, colocando-o preso em um prego na janela.

Virou-se totalmente na direção de Sandor e ele encarava-a como se ela tivesse feito algo muito errado. Cruzou os bracos e esperou, e sua língua passou pela boca, fazendo Sandor mover-se de onde estava e aproximar-se dela.

"Coma, temos que partir."

Sandor viu-a arregalar os olhos azuis brilhantes, ela ja havia aprendido que ele lhe dizia aquilo apenas quando houvesse real necessidade de partirem. Viu-a aproximar-se de si e esperou que ela passasse, mas ela parou e abracou-o, segurando-o pela cintura. E Sandor ainda estava acostumando-se com os toques dela, que pareciam mais livres e mais constantes a cada dia.

Sempre ficava sem reação no primeiro momento, mas logo apos envolvia-a com seus braços e ela sempre suspirava, como havia feito naquele momento. Mas dessa vez ele sentia que havia algo estranho, ela parecia inquieta. Afastou seu corpo brevemente do dela e olhou para baixo, seu rosto muito mais alto que o dela, que agora olhava para cima, observando-o com os olhos azuis tristes.

"O que fara após chegarmos a Winterfell?"

E a voz tremida dela não lhe deixou dúvidas sobre o que estava acontecendo: ela não queria que ele a deixasse. Ou ao menos era isso que ele queria crer que era.

"Deixá-la em segurança e seguir..."

"Não!"

Sandor supreendeu-se que ela o havia interrompido. Nunca a ouvira falar mais alto que ninguém, nem ao menos a ouvira interromper alguém. Olhou-a e esperou que ela falasse algo, mas apenas viu o rosto dela ficar vermelho, os olhos se abaixarem e ela encostar novamente a cabeça em seu peito.

"Não pode deixar o Norte. Não pode... me deixar."

E aquelas eram as palavras que ele tanto esperara. Apertou-a com mais força contra e si enquanto sentia os dedos dela brincarem com as tiras de couro em suas costas. Sorriu como há muito tempo não fazia.

7 – _Sempre_

Olhou-a terminar a refeição com certa rapidez. Precisavam sair dali, precisavam continuar, ela precisava chegar ao Norte logo e em segurança. Viu-a se levantar da cama e deixar a bandeja de lado, o prato de sopa vazio e o pão comido pela metade. Viu-a pegar o cálice e beber pouco do vinho. Os finos lábios dela ficaram avermelhados por causa da bebida.

"Seria melhor que ficasse no Norte, em Winterfell." Sansa disse como que um pensamento alto. Viu o homem olhá-la como se ela não estivesse bem, e soube que ele começaria com o discurso que usava sempre que ela lhe dizia que ele era um Sor.

"E farei o que lá, Lady Stark?" Viu-o se levantar, o homem era enorme, ela tinha que concordar. E vestido de preto, com o couro curtido espalhado pelo peito e costas largas, parecia fazê-lo ficar ainda maior. "Não seria nenhum Sor, não terei terras, não sei glorificado por trazer a filha de Ned Stark, fugitiva dos braços do bastardo Rei. Não fale besteiras, passarinho."

Sansa levantou-se da cama irritada, não gostava quando ele falava daquele modo, como se ela fosse uma criança e precisasse ser ensinada como se portar perante os outros. Colocou ambas as mãos na cintura, os olhos azuis bravos a mirá-lo, a boca em uma linha reta e dura.

"Será tratado como herói sim por meus irmãos. Eles vão..."

"Seus irmãos estão mortos, Sansa, apenas sobrou o aleijado."

O som que a mão de Sansa fez ao encostar no rosto de Sandor foi baixo, mas a pele enrugada e queimada parecia arder. E por breves momentos ambos ficaram no mais absoluto silêncio. Sandor com seus arrependimentos e raiva, Sansa com sua raiva e tristeza. Não queria que ele falasse daquele modo de seus irmãos, mortos ou não, e muito menos queria que ele desdenhasse de sua família.

"Tem muita coragem, passarinho."

Sansa acariciou onde sua mão havia batido e ele olhou-a sem entender. Porém, nem mesmo ela entendia. Nutria todos os sentimentos por ele, e não mais conseguia controlar-se, estava extravasando todos, como uma represa que arrebenta.

Sandor pensou que talvez ela apenas estivesse tentando reparar o erro que havia cometido ao lhe bater, mas havia algo mais dentro daqueles olhos azuis brilhantes. Havia aquela vontade que ele conhecia, mas sabia bem que ela não. Segurou a mão dela que acariciava a parte queimada de seu rosto e a parou, fazendo-a ficar irritada. Sorriu. Ela era linda irritada. Puxou-a para junto de si, sua boca buscando a dela sem importar-se com nada, ela estava ali, estava em seus braços e aquilo era perfeito.

A pequena e quente língua dela respondeu com ardor seu beijo, e as mãos frias de dedos finos buscaram caminho por seus cabelos, puxando-os devagar. Não conseguia entender a força do poder que ela tinha sobre si, mas Sandor não queria saber sobre aquilo. Queria apenas que ela lhe levasse ao céu, como estava fazendo naquele momento ao colar mais o corpo no dele, ao suspirar dentro da boca dele e deixar leves gemidos escaparem quando as mãos dele a apertavam na cintura.

Não conseguia pensar muito bem, as mãos fortes dele, o beijo, o corpo, tudo parecia nublar sua mente, e Sansa apenas sabia que ali estava Sandor Clegane, e que ela o queria dentro dela. Ela o queria ao lado dela. Para sempre. Empurrou o corpo para trás, separando suas bocas e fazendo com que as mãos dele perdessem contato com ela, mas viu-o olhá-la de forma faminta, como um animal da floresta. Andou de costas até bater na cama e sentou-se, sabendo que aquele seria o convite necessário para que ele fosse até ela.

Sorriu ao vê-lo tirar o cinto da espada e a capa grossa e de pelos negros que usava, e ir até a frente dela. Sansa sabia que deveria despi-lo, mas estava envergonhada, e os olhos dele miravam-na de cima ainda mais autoritários. Entretanto, ela via dentro daquelas orbes cinza o carinho, a adoração que ele tinha por ela. E Sansa levou as mãos até a barriga dele, sentindo o couro áspero por debaixo de seus dedos.

Escorreu as mãos por todo o peito dele enquanto observava seus olhos cada vez mais escuros. Conseguia ver o efeito que causava nele, e teve certo medo. Medo de que ele pudesse machucá-la; porém, lembrou-se de quem falava e não mais teve medo. Seus dedos encontraram as tiras da calça, abrindo-as devagar, deixando a peça solta no corpo dele.

Clegane respirou fundo ao sentir o hálito dela tão próximo de si, e soltou as amarras do colete de couro que usava, tirando-o pela cabeça com rapidez. E foi então que a viu suspirar surpresa e olhá-lo com atenção. Sabia o que ela estava vendo, sabia que ela ficaria assim.

E Sansa levantou a mão e escorreu seus dedos por várias cicatrizes. Incontáveis, e de todos tamanhos. Cicatrizes pequenas, grandes, grossas, finas. Sabia que elas eram marcas de batalha, marcas do quanto ele poderia ser letal, mas também vulnerável. Respirou fundo e aproximou seu rosto da barriga dele, beijando levemente uma das cicatrizes. Porém, Sansa viu Sandor afastar-se, soltando de uma vez por todas a calça e empurrando-a para o chão. Engoliu em seco, ele estava agora nu em sua frente e ela não tinha ideia do que fazer.

Entretanto, ele sabia. Viu-o aproximar-se e subir na cama. Os músculos esticados por cima de pele clara, moviam-se com rapidez, e ele parecia ainda maior agora. Sansa deixou-se e ele se deitou por cima, puxando a pele que cobria precariamente o corpo dela e deixando-a apenas com suas roupas debaixo. E então ela sentiu o rosto esquentar e sua respiração falhar. Ele a olhava como se ela fosse tão bela que ele não conseguia acreditar.

"Sandor."

A voz tremida dela pareceu despertá-lo, mas ele não tinha certeza se algum dia veria novamente tamanha beleza. Ela era linda. Pele clara, curvas macias, seios que caberiam perfeitamente em suas mãos. E então, aquele vale por entre as pernas dela, que ainda estava escondido. Puxou o tecido pelas pernas dela, beijando e acariciando cada mínimo pedaço de pele que conseguia tocar. E Sansa gemia baixo, os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Deitou seu corpo por cima do dela, suas mãos tocando da cintura aos seios, e comprovou que eles cabiam em suas enormes mãos, apertando-os levemente, vendo-a inclinar a cabeça para trás e abrir a boca levemente, um som primitivo escapando pela garganta dela. Sorriu. Nunca imaginara que algo tão frágil, tão pequeno, pudesse exercer tal força sobre si. Buscou a boca dela com a sua, a língua deslizava e buscava a dela, beijando-a com força, empurrando-a com seu peso na cama.

Estremeceu ao senti-lo pressionado contra sua barriga, e mais lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos. Não sentia medo, era uma mistura de alegria com tristeza. Era um misto de amor com ódio. Era um misto de tudo. Sentiu as pontas dos dedos calejados dele a segurarem sua coxa direita, afastando suas pernas. A outra mão dele apertava seu seio, acariciando-o, e aquilo a fazia fechar os olhos. A sensação vinha de dentro de seu peito e espalhava-se por seu corpo, fazendo-a estremecer com mais força.

"Eu... por favor..."

Ela gemeu em seu ouvido cravando as curtas unhas em suas costas, as pernas afastadas enquanto sua mão tocava-a no lugar mais escondido. E a voz dela era de desejo, de prazer, e Sandor não cansava de sorrir. Beijou o pescoço dela, sua mão segurando-se e guiando-se para dentro dela. E deslizou devagar, as paredes dela lhe barrando por pouco tempo, para logo após aceitá-lo, recebê-lo e então ele sentiu. Sentiu a barreira dela e foi quando olhou-a nos olhos.

As orbes cinza lhe miraram sérias e Sansa sabia que ele pedia autorização para que pudesse continuar. Sorriu disso e respirou fundo, suas mãos deslizando pelos braços fortes dele. Seu corpo todo tremia e lágrimas ainda escorriam de seus olhos, mas sabia que ele vai a aceitação e o prazer em seus olhos e sorriso. E a dor fora mínima e momentânea, e Sansa deixou um longo e baixo gemido escapar por sua garganta, e buscou o corpo de Sandor para abraçá-lo, precisava da pele quente dele com a sua.

Moveu-se de encontro a ele, suas pernas enlaçando-o pela cintura, suas mãos segurando os longos cabelos dele, sua boca beijando a dele. E a cada gemido dele, a cada palavra obscena que ele dizia, Sansa sentia que estava no lugar certo. Que estava apenas viva para estar por entre os braços dele, e que ali era seu lugar. Que sempre estaria segura, sempre seria amada.

Ouviu-o dizer algo em seu ouvido, mas não conseguia prestar atenção, algo acontecia dentro de si. Sansa sentia-o por entre suas pernas, ele era grande, machucava-a de certo modo, mas a sensação que tê-lo dentro de si causava era incrível. Um homem forte, alto, um assassino, estava vulnerável e pedia pelo corpo dela. E Sansa entregava-se, as mãos correndo os músculos com cicatrizes dele, as pernas fechando-se na cintura dela, os olhos apertados e a boca aberta, e foi quando sentiu. Ele abraçou-a com força, ficando mais duro dentro de si, e sentiu-o jogar a semente quente dele bem fundo.

E aquele momento foi o ápice para ela, ele conseguia ver. Ela estremecera enquanto a apertava e jorrava dentro dela, seu membro ainda pulsava quando sentiu-a apertá-lo, as paredes dela quase lhe sufocando. Então a beijou, a boca buscando devagar a dela, os braços apertando-a com força contra si, o suor de ambos se misturando.

Afastou seu rosto do dele e olhou-o sorrindo. Poderia não ter mais nada, ser fugitiva, ser de uma família traidora, mas Sansa o tinha, e sempre o teria. Acariciou o rosto dele e fechou os olhos, puxando-o para que se deitasse por cima dela. Poderia dormir antes de partirem, e dessa vez ela diria a ele que o Norte poderia espera-la, ela precisava montar sua família primeiro.

_Fim._


End file.
